We Have Time
by fooboo24
Summary: Her father wasn't around to control them any longer - they could do as they want, do as they pleased, and be together as often as they desired each day. And that evening, as Berthold left the two teenagers reluctantly, was no different. Young!Royai. Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang. Lemmmmon.


~P~

_We Have Time_

~P~

Riza was more than aware of Roy's impatience after their little escapade at the spring – it seemed as though he was itching to hold her and kiss her at every moment; each turn she made she didn't know if he would be standing there to grab her and do what both wanted so badly but were forbidden from. More than once he had tried to steal kisses, which had resulted in close catches by her father, who would always narrow his eyes at them when he wasn't in his office. She would always scold the alchemist afterwards for his reckless actions, but at the same time couldn't help the smile that would cross her features and the blush she knew him just looking at her would always cause. Her father's suspicion was the only thing that kept the two teenagers in line, but barely at that.

So when Berthold reluctantly told the pair that he would be gone for nearly a week to gather research papers from a library in a city in the East, hiding their relief – and excitement – was more than a little difficult. Roy would give her intense looks, a glimpse of what Riza knew, and was eagerly awaiting, to come. Because in a short amount of time, they would finally be able to get as close as they constantly desired to, except this time, they would not have to inhibit what they felt or look over their shoulders in between kisses.

When the day came that Berthold Hawkeye was to leave, the pair stood side by side on the front doorstep, too close for the sickly man's liking, seemingly vibrating as he lingered, explaining to them for the millionth time that they were not to go into study by any means and that Roy was to still pay diligent attention to his readings that his teacher had assigned him. Roy nodded his head when Berthold gave him a stern look, before turning to Riza and giving her a cold glare. His hand began to raise in what had become a characteristic slap, but he tightened his hand into a fist, a frustrated grunt leaving his lips. He was unable to perform the action when he knew that his apprentice was so close by and that he would not take it lying down – that despite his Master's warnings, he would protect Riza from harm. At this reminder, he growled lowly and instead brought his hand up to pinch Riza's chin condescendingly, cruelly. Roy froze, the threat of Berthold hurting her nearly enough for him to sock the old man in the face right then and there. Riza felt his fingers by hers, flexing so as to resist the urge to punch her father, and her own brushed by his in a silent attempt to calm him, to tell him that she was okay. Berthold did not notice the brief exchange, instead applying more pressure to her skin, "And _you_ - leave Mustang alone. He needs to learn, not talk to you, young lady." He continued to glower at her long after he had finished speaking, hyperaware – but not caring one bit – about how his apprentice was shaking in thinly-veiled anger beside him. Directing his icy gaze to the young alchemist, he pushed at Riza and released her chin, causing for her to fall back into the door. Roy moved to catch her, but she shooed him off – she knew better than to respond to her father's abuse, and even worse let Roy do so. She wouldn't give him what he desired – a reaction. And so she straightened herself out, gave Berthold a blank look and nodded.

At this, Berthold grunted and turned, slowly making his way down the little path that lead to the main road. The two teenagers watched and waited impatiently as his hunched figure became more and more distant until both were sure that he couldn't see them anymore and was – finally – on his not-so-merry way.

The second Riza shut the front door, she heard the words she knew were going to leave Roy's mouth, "Are you okay? Goddamn that old man!" He leaned closer to her, gingerly allowing his fingers to graze her sensitive chin area. Raising a hand, she placed it on his chest and pushed him back slightly, offering a small smile when his eyes flashed worriedly at her.

"I'm all right," she told him honestly – she had undergone much worse at the hands of her father, so a bruised chin was barely something to fuss over. But she knew that Roy did not see it that way – he saw it how it truly was: utterly unacceptable, and completely terrifying for him to see the woman he cared for thrown around by someone he had once respected but now hated. He would worry every time he saw a new bruise arise or witnessed another act of abuse, even if she told him to brush it off and carry on. But she knew he couldn't, and that that time would be no different. She watched as his mouth began to open to form the same questions it always did – "Why do you let him do that? Why don't you let me get involved?" – but before he could, she leaned on her toes and kissed him soundly, thoroughly distracting him as he gave into the warmth of her small frame pressed against his and the pressure of the lips that he hadn't been allowed to claim for seemingly so long.

In spite of himself, Roy lost his train of thought, instead placing his hands firmly on her hips and drawing her even nearer. When the two parted for air, Riza, face flushed and lips pink, reached up and brushed his fringe out of his face. "I don't want to focus on him," she admitted whisperingly, "this is our time – so let's not mention my father. Let's focus on each other."

Roy blinked at her, surprised by her words, but agreed nonetheless. "But of course," he answered, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her lips again, before his own trailed downwards, catching her lips between his teeth and nipping, his lips tenderly meeting her chin and continuing their descent until they were latched onto her jaw. Riza sighed as his hands gently explored her back, taking care to tease her by riding up her shirt and inching closer to her bra before falling again. Every place, every inch of skin his mouth met was left with a warmth that had not been there previously, a heat trail creating itself across her neckline and collarbone. "It has been much too long," he leaned up and kissed her, long and hard and unlike the other undemanding ones he had given her, his intent clear, "since I've been able to touch you like this, Riza."

Riza hummed in response, the heat from her skin collecting within her to help fuel what she knew would be a raging fire of uncontrollable hormones and devilish urges in only a short time. She was perfectly aware of what their actions were leading to, and though she wanted it as badly as she knew he did, she couldn't help but feel the same nervousness that had overtaken her the first time. It would only be their second time being intimate with one another, and while she acknowledged her anxiety, she couldn't help but place more attention on her own desperation to be close again. The need to feel the warmth of skin directly pressed against skin, to make the emotional connection along with the physical was overwhelming, and much more consuming than whatever uncertainty she was experiencing. She wanted Roy Mustang, and she wanted him badly – never had she felt such fierce desire for something, some_one_ and she was more than prepared to explore it, as was he by his own nervously shaking, but freely-roaming, hands against her small body. Riza was jolted out of her stupor when she felt a sharp sensation travel from her chest and register in her brain, causing for her jump a bit and to blink back into reality and notice that Roy's hand had found its way under her shirt and was taking care to provide her left breast with a considerable dose of attention.

He took note of the way her eyes widened with a cocky grin, but then how she leaned into his touch and kissed him eagerly with matched fervour. The alchemist tried to ignore the stiffening he was experiencing, but when Riza's core brushed against it he was more than aware of how quickly the situation was escalating. His hand continuing its ministrations, his other found her hip and began to back her up until she was pressed against the wall nearest to the staircase – that much closer to either of their bedrooms, that much closer to the inevitable both wanted so badly.

While his hand clumsily undid her bra clasp, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, her tongue finding his as her own hands ran up and down the length of his chest and arms. When she began to intentionally press against him, he groaned into the kiss and whispered, "I think now would be a good time to relocate upstairs." Riza smiled, but before she could lithely slip out of his grasp, his hands found the rim of her shirt and pulled it off of her, discarding it without a care in the world to the side of the Manor's entrance. A grin stretched on his face as her bra followed and his eyes were once again allowed to take in the expanse of skin. His mouth stole another kiss as she turned towards the stairs, standing teasingly half way up and waiting for the young alchemist to follow her. He stared up the dusty staircase at her for a few minutes, eyes half-lidded and dark, a smile twisted on his visage, before scrambling up the stairs after her. The pair got distracted from their goal of arriving at a bedroom on two separate occasions, the first when he had kissed and they had ended up pushed against the wall again, and the second time his knees nearly buckled and they almost went tumbling down the stairs when he became conscious of just how soft her chest was against his shirt – one that he would need to do away with soon or he might go insane.

When they finally made their way to the top of the stairs and tumbled haphazardly into Roy's bedroom, he removed the dress shirt immediately and was instantly above Riza, pressing her gently into his creaky old bed. His mouth travelled from hers to her breast, his tongue and teeth working away at it agonizingly, making a keen leave Riza's throat and causing her to thread her fingers into his dark hair and tug, only heightening his awareness of his arousal for her. "R-Roy," she started wobbly, unable to convey her pleasure through any word but his name. At hearing her uttering it, he gave her an intense look before continuing, only pulling away when her fingers instinctively began to dig under the hem of his pants. His eyebrows raised at her, before his eyes flashed suggestively and he kissed her forehead.

Garments were discarded within moments out of the need to be closer, and soon they were sprawled beside each other, touching and kissing in areas they had not yet explored yet. Roy's hand was set low on Riza's hip while the other traced over her heated flesh – over the fullness of her breasts, the sharpness of her collarbone and the softness skin of her stomach. He took the time memorize the curves of her body until the next time they would be together, Lord knew when that would be. His eyes took in every feature of her face, each freckle he saw and the intensity of her amber eyes, while he suckled on her neck, careful not to be so aggressive so as to leave a love mark, though both knew he wanted to. It was yet another downside to having to sneak around: he could never leave behind any signs of how he felt about her littered across her skin, though he was quite happily aware of the slight scars their last time together had left on his back from her nails.

A demanding impatience that Riza wasn't aware was she possessed reared up and he began to lavish her neckline with kisses. "Roy," she whispered, and he stopped and looked up at her. She blinked at him before slamming her lips into his in a bruising lip lock, signalling that she was more than ready to go further with their actions. The alchemist kissed her long and hard, never breaking the kiss once as he repositioned himself from beside her to above her. His fingers travelled down her navel and hovered above her sex, tempting her and taunting her.

Riza made a noise of annoyance but also desire, before her eyes glinted and she locked her legs around his waist, pulling him dangerously close to the heat he desired to be enveloped with. Roy's eyes widened and he grunted lowly at the contact, knowing she was simply returning the teasing. His digits pressed into her then, making a cry escape her throat and he grinned to himself when she released her tight grip around him, only to groan again as her legs, trembling, latched even closer to him. He continue to draw out the tension just that much longer, stroking her teasingly, but when she craned her neck and gave him a sharp nip, he simply chuckled and pulled away from her core, making her protest with a small whimper.

Riza's eyes were screwed shut as she waited for him to enter her, but when he didn't, she opened them to find him staring down at her, eyes wide and filled with a vulnerability she had only seen in her pupils when looking in the mirror, making for her breath to get caught in her throat. His hand gently cupped her face and then behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss than was more tender than the other almost animalistic ones that had shared that evening, one she reciprocated slowly rather than hungrily. She was terribly conscious of how erratic her heartbeat had become, and how it pounded in her ears. When Roy pulled away, he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, into her hair, whispering to her all the while as he slowly pressed into her and the pair finally made the connection. Riza trembled – it was still painful for her – willing the pain out of her mind and distracting herself by focussing on how affectionately he stroked her cheek and kissed her temple. "This is much better," he murmured, "than being forced to be apart from you, Riza..." and at this, he began a clumsy rhythm that quickly straightened out in a pleasurable, consistent pace.

Gentleness took a backseat to desire once again as they began to kiss and clutch openly again. Riza's cries only served to encourage Roy to speed up his nearly frantic thrusts, and when his fingers began to work away clumsily, but intently, at her clit, it was Riza who was clawing at his back and fisting the bed sheets in an effort to contain herself. But with her heart racing as fast as it was and the tightening of a coil within her, it was only a short amount of time later that she was burying her face into his chest and she was shouting out – barely contained, for she didn't need to – his name, the only coherent thought her mind could process. Watching her come undone, breasts heaving, fingers digging furiously, and walls tightening around his length, Roy easily followed afterwards, spilling into her while uttering her own name back to her loudly, but then whispering as he came down from his high. Riza nearly felt herself climax again at the warmth he filled her with, her stomach fluttering as she bit her lip and tried to control her laboured, heavy breaths. Leaning down, Roy pressed his sweaty forehead against hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Slowly, reluctantly, he removed himself from within her and laid down beside her, gathering her up in his arms and tucking her head under his chin. He idly pulled his hand through her short tuffs of hair as they basked in the afterglow of their actions.

"That was..."

Roy blinked down at her as she tried to describe how she felt – so close to him, so powerfully for a man she already loved – but unable to, she instead snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest lightly. Roy smiled at her – he felt just as indescribably – before pulling her closer, enjoying the comfortable silence and carefree attitude they were free to exude right then.

It was only when he had nearly drifted off, thinking that she had done the same, that his relaxed demeanour flew out the window in favour of a renewed sense of desire brought on by her hand travelling downwards until it grasped his length and stroked it agonizingly. Roy bit his lip in response, surprised by the action but not by any means against it, and looked down at her, only to be presented with her dilated pupils meeting his. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when she leaned up and whispered, a slight tremble of nervous, but also of mutual want and need, in her voice, "Again, Mister Mustang?"

Roy Mustang didn't need to be told twice as one of his hands found her breast and his mouth pressed fervently against hers again.

~P~

Riza threw an arm over her eyes to block out the early morning sunlight flooding in, before cuddling closer to the man at her side. In response, Roy pressed his face into her chest as a makeshift pillow, his arm thrown lazily over the swell of her hip. When Riza looked down at him, her eyes blinking blearily, he was smiling up at her, his own eyes half-lidded from just awaking.

"Good morning," he yawned, hand revealing itself from under the blankets they were covered in, pulling his thumb over her cheekbone.

Riza returned his smile. "Morning." At this, Roy inched further and further up and drew her head closer until he was pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The pair stayed lip locked for an undetermined amount of time, their kisses remaining sweet and tender and their touches being kept affectionate and soft. When Riza pulled back and caught sight of the time on the clock, though, she frowned and immediately turned away from him, causing him to furrow an eyebrow and look at her funnily.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's eight. I've got to make breakfast so that you can get on with your studies," she told him matter-of-factly, sitting on the corner of his bed and reaching for his stray shirt, buttoning it up and standing. While Roy appreciated the sight of her hair tousled and his shirt hanging off of her in all of the right places, he knew that that was not what he should be focussed on and so before she could take off towards the door, he reached out and took her hand.

Riza blinked at him, and he smiled at her, patting the spot where she had been tucked against him just moments before, warm and content. "What's the rush? You don't have to—"

"Roy," her tone was forced, a disappointment hidden beneath it. "You have to get back to your studies. I enjoy these... moments as much as you do, but your alchemical practices are more important than lounging in bed all day." Before she could go, though, he tugged on his shirt's sleeve, causing her to fall back on to the mattress.

Kissing her, he whispered against her lips with a soft smile, "Riza, relax. Your father's not here, nothing's holding us back. We have time, I promise you. Sure, studying is important, but you're more so to me. Spending the day with you – just one day – won't hurt my studies. And one day of just letting go won't be bad for you either. So calm down, please – like I said, Riza, we have time."

Riza blinked at him, eyes wide, her heart's want to stay with him overpowering her responsibility to carry out the day's monotonous tasks like she usually did. Slowly, though, her hands rose to push away from him, but when he kissed her again, they instead found their way into his hair, tangling into the dark locks and allowing him to pull her back into bed with him. When they parted, she cracked a small smile at him, her mind made up. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be with you," she told him teasingly, before closing the gap in between them seconds later.

Her supposedly short kiss became more and more drawn out and Roy sat against the headboard and pulled her flush against him, but neither of them paid any mind to just how long it did in fact last – but that was okay. They had time.


End file.
